Just a Drop of Water
by AprilRayne93
Summary: What happens when you are a Maximus fan and you turn your science paper into a wacky fanfic. Not meant to be serious whatsoever.


**I apologize for the silliness of this fic. I wrote it for a science assignment my freshman year in hs. I had to write about a water molecule in the water cycle, and so since I was on a big Gladiator kick at the time, made it about Maximus. I got an A. I had it in my files and thought, heck I'll make this a fanfic.**

* * *

I have had a very eventful life as a water molecule. First, I was dropped into the soil from a rainstorm and joined together with other water molecules inside the soil. We were in a mountain, just above the city of Rome. The year was around 180 A.D. It was the era of the Roman Empire.

As I joined with other water molecules, we formed into a stream of fresh water. It was a very clean stream, and we only collected a little soil as we rushed through the rocky down hill slope. We fell down into a man made concrete holding tank, and as we joined with more and more water molecules together, we pooled up deeper. The dirt and soil settled to the bottom, and all that was left was us- gallons of pure, clean water!

Very soon we fell into an aqueduct, or pipe system. We slid quickly down the slope, faster and faster, twisting and turning, much like you would at a waterslide at your favorite water park.

Except, there were no water parks in my environment. This was ancient Rome, and water parks had not been invented yet. But aqueducts were! The ancient Romans had very advanced technology to invent such a thing.

And so, there we were, sliding and twisting among millions of other water molecules, wondering where we would end up this week. Ah, adventure!

After the wild ride, we found ourselves in another holding tank, where more soil, dirt and impurities settled to the bottom and the water became even cleaner. Finally we ended up in the public bath.

I was here for a few days. I witnessed many people taking baths in our clean, warm pool of water. It was all men, because ladies could not bathe with men around. They might have had a bath of their own, I don't know. But for the time being I was sloshed around and bathed in by dozens and dozens of rich old men, which was not a pretty sight, I must say. There were a few younger ones, which was a much more pleasant sight. Anyhow, the sun was hot and I evaporated into the air after that.

After floating in the air as water vapor for several hours, I condensed with some other water molecules and we fell down again in the form of raindrops. I landed in a trough in the city, which happened to be a water trough for horses.

I sat there for a day until a HUGE horse drank me up.

I went into the horse's mouth, down his esophagus, into his stomach, and through his digestive tract and finally his bloodstream. I found myself clinging onto a red blood cell in the horse's vascular system. This experience lasted for about a day or two. I was taken through blood vessels and was finally collected in the horse's bladder. Very unpleasant I must say. I wanted to get out of the inside of that horse so badly.

I got my wish.

All of a sudden I was thrown out in a stream of horse urine, and landed on a street. I was still surrounded by all the nasty smelling substances, but had to wait patiently for several hours, in a smelly puddle. Luckily, the hot sun came out, and I was evaporated again into the air. Thank goodness! I hoped to become a part of fresh, clean water again.

After floating in the air as water vapor yet again, I condensed into a raindrop with thousands of other water molecules. The raindrop fell and I landed in a fountain this time, and the water was clean and cool. After the disgusting ordeal inside the horse this was wonderful. I got to stay there for a few days, existing as clean drinking water with millions and millions of other lucky molecules.

On the third day or so, I was swept into a ceramic pitcher of some type. We piled into the dark pitcher, wondering where we would go now. We soon found out. It was another mouth; another esophagus- another creature was drinking us! What would it be this time? A horse again? A mule? A pig?

No, it wasn't such an animal this time. It was a HUMAN who drank me this time!

And it was not just ANY human!

The person was a very strong muscular man who did not live a very easy life. His name was Maximus, and he was a Gladiator!

Just like the horse, I went down his esophagus, into his stomach, and the rest of his digestive system and then into his vascular system. Once again, I rode through blood vessels among plasma and perfectly circular, red blood cells.

The vessels became tinier and tinier, and I found myself in a very cozy area which turned out to be the pores of his skin. I mixed in with salt molecules, and became sort of like salt water. At this point I could tell that something very exciting was happening outside of this man's body. There was all kinds of shouting, screaming and yelling.

Maximus himself was grunting and groaning. It sounded like he was fighting with someone else. Before I knew it, I was squeezed out and found myself as a sweat drop on his forehead. What I saw was truly frightening.

There was another big, strong man holding a weapon that looked like a ball with spikes on it connected to a chain. This man was running at Maximus and trying to kill him with this ball and chain. When he aimed it at him, it was like he was aiming it at me, because I was on his head!

Maximus had a weapon as well, a big heavy sword. He wielded it back and lunged at the other Gladiator. The crowd in the coliseum roared. It sounded like they wanted Maximus to win because they kept chanting his name. I was rooting for him as well. I hoped he would win, because I didn't want to be a droplet of sweat on a person who would have to die today.

Finally, he groaned and lunged the sword forward and stabbed the other man right in the stomach! He pulled the sword out, and it was covered with blood.

The man fell down injured but not dead yet. I felt sorry for him.

The entire crowd cheered, including the Emperor who was giving the thumbs down signal. This was not good news for the man who lost the battle.

Maximus, the champion, raised his sword and cut the other man's head clean off. The battle was over, and I fell to the ground with all the other sweat drops as a result of his effort and exertion.

I lay on the ground of the coliseum and sank down into the dusty soil. The gladiator left, the dead man was carried off, and the crowd of people left.

Rain came, and fell on us so that the ground became muddy. I was in a mud puddle for a little while, and then evaporated into the sky again. This time I floated high into the sky, and became part of a rain cloud, where I became part of a raindrop again and fell down, down into the same area of the mountains where I had been before.

This had been quite the adventure.


End file.
